A wireless network may be provided to serve a range of different functions, but one use of a wireless network is to perform backhaul in a communications network where user equipment devices (e.g. mobile telephones) communicate with nodes of the wireless network and the wireless network then enables these nodes to communicate with other nodes of the wireless network, which then connect (typically in a wired manner) to a physical communications infrastructure and then on to a wired communications network such as the interne. There are a number of different use cases and different types of backhaul technologies available to mobile network operators, but in this context there are a number of reasons why it would be desirable to provide terminal nodes of a wireless backhaul network (also referred to herein as feeder terminals) which only communicate with user equipment within a relatively small cell. Small cell deployment can be useful to provide the enhanced quality of service demanded by the ever increasing number of mobile data consumers. Small cells have a number of advantages such as: they allow capacity hot-spots to be targeted to ease congestion, they are appropriate for deploying in a dense outdoor urban environment, for example on street furniture, they can be deployed in specific known “not-spots” where macrocell coverage is poor or within indoor not-spots which experience steady daily traffic with occasional significant peaks, such as dense urban indoor environments like stadiums, shopping malls, and so on. Further, small cells may also be appropriate for mobile deployment, such as in trains, or other moving transport.
In the wireless backhaul use case discussed above, a feeder terminal (FT), i.e. the backhaul node nearest to an access point (AP), which may for example be an eNodeB (eNB) in the context of LTE, may typically be mounted on street furniture or a building façade perhaps 3-6 meters above street level. Conversely, a feeder base (FB), i.e. the backhaul node nearest to the core network, utilises the same infrastructure as the access macro network.
In view of the above usage context, it is inevitable that some degree of outage will occur when the backhaul connectivity is unavailable. Outage may for example occur when there is equipment failure, or a persistent or temporary physical obstruction such as heavy rain or vehicles in the line of sight of the backhaul link. Although the use of small cells may enable the target availability of the connectivity to be relaxed, it would advantageous if the nodes of the wireless network were able to reconfigure themselves to provide different communications paths when such outage does occur. Moreover, given the greater number of FTs which need to be deployed when smaller cells are used, in order to facilitate fast, large scale deployment with little engineering required at a new installation site, the ability for the nodes (both FTs and FBs) to self-organise and self-configure is very desirable.
In the context of wireless networks, a further consideration which may need to be allowed for is the carrier frequency in which the wireless network operates, both in terms of the corresponding propagation which the carrier frequency allows, but also in terms of the regulatory licencing regimes which apply to a given carrier frequency. Whilst it would be advantageous to provide a wireless network which operates in a licence-exempt frequency band, due to its free availability, the lack of official regulation in such an unlicensed band means that the wireless network must be able to cope with co-channel and adjacent channel interference from unsolicited and uncoordinated wireless sources and furthermore despite any initial well planned deployment, if the wireless network is to be durable (in time) it must be able to adapt rapidly to static or dynamic, fixed or mobile radio traffic from other sources. One possible approach to the provision of a wireless backhaul network in such an environment would be the use of a contention-based protocol such as IEEE802.11 (WiFi), but then care must be exercised to ensure that the access does not interfere with the backhaul by separating the two air interfaces into separate bands, yet nonetheless other mobile devices or operators may still use the same spectrum causing significant interference. Although the widespread availability of WiFi may represent a cheaper approach, WiFi cannot quickly address rapid spatial and temporal interference pattern variations, making it in practice less suitable for the stringent requirements of real time backhaul services. Moreover the use of WiFi can be expected to require careful engineering and to be used in narrow point-to-point modes, which limits its deployment possibilities.